<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When will the day come to end him by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668158">When will the day come to end him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, Mental Breakdown, Mistakes, Not My Fault, Other, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me venting as the Youngest sibling and My Siblings doing things</p><p>And the Frustration in Online classes</p><p>I'm just tired ya know</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When will the day come to end him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't find the tags so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>mistakes are made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Living breathing mistakes.</em>
</p><p>When Tommy woke up,All he ever wanted to do was just talk to his Bestfriend.</p><p>Tubbo and him had been friends ever since kindergarden and had been inseperable.It was like 2 pees in a Pod,But theres always 3rd one.</p><p>|     TUBBO_  [ □ ] active                            </p><p>|   TommyInnit started a call for              |    10hours</p><p>|    Tubbox</p><p>|                                Lmao,Shut up,Gn</p><p>|    Night Tommy :D I'll call you again!</p><p>|                            7:19 am </p><p>|                                              Tubbo?</p><p>|                     •Tubbo missed your Call•</p><p>|    Oof,Srry im playing with Cap</p><p>|     Later</p><p> He knows Tubbo will call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't,4 hours later,Tubbo went offline.He can't help but be frustrated.</p><p>He got his phone and got an assignment from his Adviser.</p><p>"MR.ANDREWS : (1) Get a Pfp for the next google meet class. (2) Submit History,Science,English,and Math modules."</p><p>Tommy sighed,He'll do the first task.It was easy,He'll submit the 4 modules,They were saved in his trusty phone.</p><p>He'll be done in no time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>God,It had been an hour.His Anxiety was stabbing him,The angles he tried to do made him look weird and all his attempts were useless.He was starting to give up in frustration.</p><p>"My hands keep- stop shaking!"</p><p>He yelled at himself as he let go of his phone in a haste and bite himself on the hand,Tasting an inmediate metallic taste.</p><p>When he bent down to get his phone,It was covered in cracks.</p><p>And he couldn't open it.</p><p>He crashed down on his knees and felt his tears start to drip off his eyes.</p><p>The modules he finished were in his phone and goddamn.He wouldn't be able to pass it all....He's already failing some subjects,His breathe had quicken and he couldn't focus.</p><p>Suddenly the time went so fast he couldn't see,The blood on his shaking bitten hand had stained the ground.He panicked more,He didn't want his Family to find out.He wanted to show them he's independent,Mature.</p><p>"I can't do it,It's useless,I'm going to fail and be given away.We don't have money to afford things.I- I wish I never existed.God,please.please just end me now..!"He gripped his hair as he begged for whoever was up there to take his useless life that he never needed or asked for.</p><p>He always felt so useless and small compared to his siblings and friends.</p><p>He decided to just tell his adviser,But how could he do that when he no longer had a phone?-</p><p>He stopped crying after a few minutes and decided to rest,But the overwhelming feeling still breathing down his neck.A gun on his head and he knew his tears will spill soon.</p><p>Tea was the best solution.But as the tea was prepared and ready,He dropped it.On his Brother.</p><p>"What the hell Tommy?!"Techno yelled,His voice rang through the room,Sounding inhumanly angry.</p><p>"I just fucking cleaned those! Can't you do anything else?! All the better thing you can do for now is fucking Die!"Technoblade rose from his seat and went to his room,Slamming the door.</p><p>His other brother only laughed.</p><p>"Geez,Tommy,Everything you touch really does turn into shit!-"He stopped to laugh at his youngest brother's face who tried to act like he wasn't guilty and frustrated.</p><p>He wanted his brother to notice his upset reaction but all he did was laugh and walk away.</p><p>He just wanted comfort but it seemed like it was impossible for a uselesss being like him.</p><p>You know what,Technoblade was always right.</p><p>His mind filed back to his brother's words and then he can hear air.</p><p>Then he could see nothing but hear the distressed noises of people around him.</p><p>He could feel the sun setting,As the coldness sets upon him.</p><p>And so the day ended with him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a kudos if you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>